Psychomotor stimulant drugs of abuse cause brain damage that is dependent on elevated body temperature. This year, we continued to examine brain and body temperature changes in relation to the permeability of brain-blood barrier during exposure to methamphetamine. We also examined how brain temperature is changed during acute administration of nicotine and following its repeated treatment. Particularly, we found that nicotine-induced brain temperature increase is enhanced or sensitized in animals after previous nicotine exposure.